1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermoplastic film.
2. Description of Related Art
Metallic jacketing has been used for decades to protect thermal insulation material from weathering influences and mechanical effects. Solutions of this type consist, for example, of stainless steel, aluminum alloys, zinc-galvanized steel, particularly in pipe form, and are mechanically affixed to cover the insulation material.
The advantage of such solutions resides in the frequently long service life and good mechanical resistance. The biggest disadvantage is that corrosion of the insulated piping may take place underneath the metallic jacketing and underneath the insulation layer to be protected. This problem arises because in the long run metallic jacketing can generally not be 100% sealed off from the outside. Moisture can therefore get underneath the metallic jacketing and penetrate into the insulation material on the piping. As a result, the insulation material is damaged and there may be ensuing corrosion of the piping to be protected.
In places with extreme weather conditions, for example, on an offshore platform, such a process may ensue after just 2 to 3 years and make it necessary to renew the insulation and the protective jacketing.
Nonmetallic jacketing is also known.
The main disadvantage of nonmetallic jacketing is that additional materials are needed to obtain an impervious enclosure around the pipework with nonmetallic jacketing. Adhesives, for example, neoprene adhesives, are used to tightly seal the jacketing, for example.
Other nonmetallic jacketing cannot be used because it is not sufficiently durable under the surrounding conditions or it is too costly, as in the case of Viton or Teflon for example.
EP 2 375 118 A1 relates to a thermoplastic PVC component comprising vegetable fillers for production of flexible hoses.